


Glow of a Firefly

by FenElgar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Changing Tenses, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human Experimentation, Humor, Isekai, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Modern girl in Naruto, My First Work in This Fandom, OC Hopes For No Uchiha Massarce, OC tries to fix things but blunders, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Psychological Trauma, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenElgar/pseuds/FenElgar
Summary: Modern Girl is transported to the world of Naruto and given the body of one of Orochimaru's "failed" experiments. She's forced to deal with difficult decisions, one of them is either staying true to her old self or allow herself to become a background character and follow the anime's script. It is a delicate balance, one she must find the answer to. It is a tug of war between two identities and no one knows the winner, not even she.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Memories

**Author's note:** This is merely an idea I had that I wanted to test out. If there's enough interest, I may continue this fic. _**Please**_ show your interest by commenting.

* * *

" _You've outdone yourself this time."_

" _Indeed. She'll do nicely."_

These memories, they are not mine and yet they are.

' _What am I learning today?'_

' _Memorize these hand signs; I will be testing you in one hour.'_

Is that my voice? Why does my voice sound like a child? I do not understand.

_The terrified screams of both the young and old filled the air as a young girl stood in the middle, her face numb to it all as bloody corpses surrounded her. The familiar but blurry face stood near a door, smiling at the young child's work._

' _Come with me… Hotaru….'_

* * *

I woke up inside a tank, but I didn't need to worry about air or my eyes. I found that very odd. Since sound travels faster in water than air, I could hear everything, but I could not believe what I was hearing. Machines, footsteps, and other things were among them. Still in a daze, I thought I was going mad. No way I could be here. No way I could be in the same situation Mewtwo was during the beginning of the film.

How and why was I here? I looked around, trying to gauge my surroundings. Broken tanks filled with bodies littered the room, except a few mine included, but I could not tell what was in the others. Why am I so chill about this? I honestly have no idea. Someone, please explain this to me like I am five. The voices were louder now. I did not know what to expect, so I pretended to be asleep. The whispers were somewhat amplified in the water, but not much.

"This certainly brings back memories." a clearly but strangely familiar sarcastic voice said.

"Yeah, I wonder what horrors were left here." The other muttered, "these poor kids… they all deserve burials."

"Provided that this place doesn't explode like the last one, maybe." said the first voice.

They did not sound close to me yet; I guess there was another door I missed.

"There's one still alive! She's over there!" A new voice exclaimed quietly.

"She?!" The other two commented at the same time.

They were not rushing over. Maybe, they were a cautious bunch? I wanted to open my eyes and see who had come but something told me to wait. It was not time, but it would be soon. The footsteps were slow like they were expecting something to happen. I could hear glass cracking and something coming out from one of the tanks soon after having that thought. I really should learn to keep my mouth shut. The battle was fierce, but how I knew was a complete blank to my old brain. Yet, the shrieks and sounds of metal were also familiar. Several minutes went by with the voices shouting various things; it was hard to make out individual voices with all the chaos.

"It's going after her!" it sounded like the second voice.

Luck was clearly not on my side today. I opened my eyes only to be greeted with a giant, mutant, snake thing cracking my tube by coiling around it. This time, I was able to panic. I tried moving but who knows how long I've been in here. My muscles were not what they should be. I couldn't see who the voices belonged to or where they were; I opened my mouth to scream, but only water filled my mouth.

" _Focus on your breathing and let go."_

" _What does that mean?"_

_"Try and see."_

' _I did it!"_

Another memory, but at a very bad time. What was focused breathing going to accomplished when I was about to be snake food?! I rolled my eyes and released a mental breath. If I was gunna die, I was not going to until I figured out what the hell happened to me. With that in mind, I tried to replicate the memory. The water grew colder and the cracks on the tank grew. I could hear the voices working to remove the beast from my tank. The cold water seemed to do its job; but, not before the tank exploded. The beast slithered out of the way while I was carried by the water to the floor below.

Immediately, one of the voices landed beside me and picked me up to carry me. I could not complain. My body felt heavy after spending what I could only assume was an unhealthy amount of time in that tube. The mutant must have seen me cause it darted our direction. The person holding me darted out of the way with lightning-fast reflexes. Oddly enough, it reminded me of something I've seen on tv.

"Kakashi!" my savior yelled.

Wait. What?!

"Head to the entrance!" he yelled back.

There was no debate. The next thing I knew, we were hauling ass out of that room. The speed at which we were traveling was amazing. Best part? I was not getting motion sickness! I heard an explosion which caused me to jump. My savior held me tighter and mumbled reassurances. I hummed an acknowledgment, but nothing more. We were on the surface in no time. I could not help but let out a childlike laugh at seeing all the trees. I haven't seen a forest in forever. My savior seemed to approve as they sat me down by a nearby tree.

"I'm not a medical ninja, but I can still look you over if you like, Little One."

Uh, what? Are you LARPing? No no, the better question would be: What drugs were slipped into my drinks cause I'm sure as fuck I heard Kakashi. All this time, I had my head bowed and my hands in my lap. Little One? I'm grown! I looked down at my hands and the rest of me. I hadn't been this small in ages. This didn't make any sense!

"How is she?" Kakashi asked.

That voice. I lifted my head and either this was expensive as hell cosplay or I was staring at the one and only Kakashi Copy - fucking - Cat Hakate. I swear, if I saw Might Guy appear from nowhere and ramble on about youth, I am going into hiding. Think! You're a child! Act like one!

"After being with Orochimaru for who knows how long, she may have injuries we cannot see." The second voice said while moving out from behind a tree.

I recognized him: Tenzo, wood-style user. However, I could not let anyone know this. We had never met before. Somehow, I had been transported to the world of ninja and into the body of one of Orochimaru's lab rats. Ok, saying that mentally made it worse. I looked back at my savior and this was a face I did not know.

I decided to go with the clueless kid. "Who are you?" wow, my voice was hella different.

"We're Konoha Shinobi. Would you like food?" Tenzo supplied.

Right, butter me up so I'll talk. Well, two could play this. I gave a small nod and received an apple for my efforts. I gave the unidentified ninja a nod to continue his exam before taking a bite. This sucker was delicious. I ate it eagerly and all of them smiled. It did not strike me as odd until I grew sleepy. Nature Boy drugged me! I threw a glare his way before passing out.

"Weren't you the one who told us to be gentle, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't call me that! It's easier to transport her to the village this way, Senpai; plus, we do not know if he still has hold over her." Tenzo replied.

"At any rate, the drug will not last long. Let's go." The unidentified ninja said in an annoyed tone.

The three silently disappeared into the tree soon after, their destination clear: Konoha.


	2. Hospital Woes

**Author's Note:** I'm glad there's some people who are enjoying this. As always, comments are a big motivator for me since I have 6 stories in total. I enjoy reading them all.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital because why wouldn't I after being drugged? Tenzo's feet are in for a world of hurt once I'm able to stomp. I say feet because I don't believe I have the reach for _other_ areas. _**Yet**_ _._ Sweet fucking revenge is coming for you one day, asshole. I shook my head and mentally sighed, trying to remember how to act my new age, which I had not been in years. That, and to keep calm. To be honest, I didn't even know how old this body was nor what I looked like. Yet, that itself posed a problem since they made kids here into child soldiers pretty fucking early in life. The mortality rate was different here, which meant the maturity rate was different too. What a headache.

Speaking of headaches, why the fuck was everything so damn loud?! It was even louder than when I was inside the tube, which made no goddamn sense. Why did it smell like this room had swum in bleach repeatedly? It was not the only thing I smelled. I could smell the dirt, sweat, and other things that should not be in a sterile room. I spotted an overhead trapeze above my head, reached for it, and pulled myself into a sitting position. Thankfully, my body didn't feel heavy like before.

"I see the drug has finally worn off." an unknown voice muttered.

I squealed and jerked my head in the sound's direction. There was a party in my room. Let me rephrase: a crowd of _**strangers**_ was in my room. If it wasn't for my pounding headache and my sudden loss of oxygen, I probably could have identified them. I could not breathe; I guess my anxiety attacks followed me here, but they were being amplified by what my new brain had experienced. I must have stared at them with a terrified expression because one of them tried to come close.

One step.

One step was all it took, and I was not in the hospital anymore.

* * *

**Flashback**

Hotaru sat in a well-lit room with books surrounding her. She was keen on her studies and eager to show her progress. An irritated growl left her lips soon after, however, as she could not figure out a few words on a page. A knock on the door soon drew her attention away from the books. She cocked her head as she watched the door swing open, revealing the person she had been waiting for.

"Kabuto-san! Look at what I did!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her homework and dashed over to him.

He pretended to look it over. "Well done. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased. It's time to go."

"Training?" she inquired.

She received no verbal answer. Instead, he grabbed her by her hand, exited the room, and led her down a few winding hallways. After a while, he stopped at a door. Hotaru looked at him curiously but remained silent. He knocked twice before entering, leading Hotaru in. She broke eye contact with Kabuto to look around, giggling and yanking her hand out of Kabuto's in order to run over to the only person in the room.

"Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto's being mean and won't train me!"

The snake smirked. "If you behave yourself, I will train you today."

Hotaru glared and stuck her tongue out at Kabuto, earning herself a sigh from the snake and an eye roll from Kabuto. A silent gesture from Orochimaru was all they needed to make both of them take their places. Hotaru sat herself down on a hospital exam chair, wrinkling her nose at the strong chemical someone used to sanitize the space. Kabuto took his place beside his leader, readying the medical equipment.

"We'll be taking more blood today and will give you some medicine as well."

"The last medicine tasted horrible!"

"This one is different."

"Orochimaru-sama, do I have to?" she whined.

"Hotaru." Orochimaru's tone left no room for debate.

Hotaru flinched under her Lord's gaze and complied, holding out an arm to start the process while taking some pills Kabuto fed her. Being a pincushion was not something she enjoyed, but she had always been told it was in her best interest. They were the adults; they knew best, right?

"This will make you sleep; when you wake up, we will train," Orochimaru explained while injecting her with an unknown liquid.

The effect was immediate. The girl passed out in Orochimaru's arms and he passed her off to Kabuto. Both of them were smiling at their work while the girl grimaced in pain. She didn't wake for another few hours and they had changed rooms. She woke up with a pounding headache and chakra spiking all around her. The young girl found herself on the floor and slowly, she dragged herself to her feet.

"I see the drug has finally worn off," Kabuto muttered.

"Let's see if this is the _push_ she requires," Orochimaru said.

"My Lord is she -"

"Be patient, Kabuto. It is human nature to strike when cornered. If she has it, she will eliminate the threat instinctively. If she does not, then she will die here."

"Yes, my Lord."

She groaned and gripped her head. Everything was so loud and the smells were stronger too. She opened her eyes and looked up at her Lord and Kabuto, who were standing several feet away, on some sort of balcony. As always, he had a smirk on his face while Kabuto had a bored expression. She gave him a pout before looking at the many people who filled the room. With a snap of the snake's fingers, they all went after her. She was only four and a half years old and already in the middle of a life or death situation. The people did not care and used their superior speed to advance. The small child ducked and dived to the best of her ability, but not without sustaining injuries. A kick to the stomach sent her flying several feet. She struggled to regain oxygen while the pounding headache made it difficult to concentrate. The crowd easily surrounded her and took turns stomping and kicking her, laughing. Hotaru retreated into her mind, seeking refuge from the pain.

" _Mama, how did you make that ice flower?"_

_She smiled. "It's pretty, isn't it?"_

" _Can I do that?"_

" _Maybe."_

The sharp pain of breaking bones brought her back. Weak and dying, she opened her eyes and could see nothing but the crowd of strangers. She gasped for air, but her only reward was a kick to the face. She could feel something building within her but did not know what. The smell of dirt and sweat engraved itself into her mind as something in her mind _**snapped**_. Ice spikes broke from the ground, followed by screams of fear and agony from Hotaru, triggered by a sudden spike of chakra. The crowd did not even have time to scream. The spikes impaled all of them, leaving blood to rain down from the gaping wounds.

"Well done, Hotaru." She could hear her Lord's enthusiasm in his tone. "Kabuto, collect and heal her. There is much work ahead of us."

"Yes, my Lord."

The young child tried to smile but soon passed out from the pain, unaware of the surrounding carnage.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Hey, Little One, can you hear me? Hey!" someone with blonde, spiky hair tried to get my attention.

Several minutes had passed by since I relived nearly dying thanks to that psychotic snake. Several minutes had gone by since I hadn't breathed properly. A new crowd of strangers was in my room. I couldn't slow my brain down enough to focus. The smells, the sights, the sounds… I couldn't take it. _**They were going to hurt me.**_

"Hey…" the voice was gentle yet somehow familiar and yet…

They touched my shoulder to gain my attention. It was the final straw, and all hell broke loose. A sudden spike in chakra had the blonde immediately on edge. I screamed and just like the memory, giant ice spikes broke out of the ground. He gave the others a warning and then went to work, teleporting the spikes away; but I didn't stay long enough to appreciate it nor to see if I had caught the rest of the crowd in the crossfire. As stupid as it was, I did not have a fuck to give; I yanked out my IV and bailed out the nearest window, earning myself lacerations. I could only think about hauling ass out of there and finding a place to hide, not about the blood trail coming from my arms that _defeated the purpose of hiding._ I landed on the soft dirt outside and immediately leapt into the nearest tree and took off in a random direction.

"Everyone alright?" the blonde asked after he finished teleporting the ice spikes away.

"Now we are. It was good thinking to place your Mark, Minato." an older man commented. "So much chakra within so someone so young. It's no wonder why Orochimaru had her."

"She's a danger to this village, as evidenced by this outburst, Lord Third! We must bring in her for questioning and find out what she knows about Orochimaru's whereabouts!" a tall man snapped.

"She's terrified, Ibiki, and acted in self-defense. We do not know what Orochimaru put her through." Sarutobi countered.

"She did not make any hand signs; just what was that?" Minato inquired.

"It's the Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki clan, Ice Release. They lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was amid a civil war, and different sides employed shinobi. Some of them processed Kekkei Genkai and after the war, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people. It forced those with Kekkei Genkai into hiding for their own safety. My guess is she is one such survivor and Orochimaru took her." Sarutobi explained with a frown on his face.

Tenzo broke away from the group and headed over to the broken window. "Judging by the blood here, she's going to pass out from blood loss. The trail is easy enough to follow."

"I suggest we allow her to calm down first and pick one person among us to approach her. If we chase her, she may do more than use her ice as a distraction." Minato said.

"That's precisely why we cannot allow her to run free in the village! Send the ANBU after her!" Ibiki shouted after he pointed to the two ANBU in the room.

Minato sighed. "I'll agree to have them shadow her, but not approach her. We're on thin ice as it is with her."

"Ha. Ha." Ibiki retorted dryly.

Minato turned his attention to the two ANBU. "Monitor her, but do not let her see you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" they barked back before they vanished.

Minato joined Tenzo over by the broken window, frowning at the blood trail which led away from the hospital. Sarutobi soon joined them and turned his gaze to the cloudy skies. Ibiki stayed where he was, annoyed.

"What did Orochimaru do to her to make her react so strongly?" Minato whispered, clenching his fist. "How can we gain the trust of a child who has gone through such horrors?"

Sarutobi looked at him with a knowing gaze. "She is a growing girl, Minato; she will have to eat sometime."

"She'll be wary of food offerings, Lord Third; I laced an apple with a sedative. I didn't know if she still had ties to him and didn't want to risk the security of the village." Tenzo chimed in.

Minato glared at him. "Well, that explains a lot."

Sarutobi sighed. "Let us hope her stomach will win over her fears."

Minato glanced at his friend. "You have a plan?"

He chuckled. "Of course."


	3. Evasion

**Author's note: Thanks for the support. As always, I adore every single comment I receive!**

**I want to thank both Angel of Roses1 and SugarGlazed for helping me with Naruto lore when I need it!**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life; I'm thrilled.**

* * *

**Run.**

_ **Hide.** _

I couldn't brain. I was in full autopilot survival mode. I couldn't even enjoy the fact I was actually Naruto-running and parkouring through trees and across rooftops like I had been doing it my entire life. The pain in my arms caused me to wince, and I sought refuge in a rooftop's shadow. A powerful fear gripped my heart for a reason I could not understand. Poor young me, Orochimaru really put this body through a lot. Instinct told me not to linger, but I had to remove the glass ASAP. My blunt fingernails only made it harder.

I sighed silently. "Think. I have ice… maybe I could make claws out of them? No, that needs chakra and I don't even know if I can."

I scanned around, trying to steady my breathing. Older me knew I couldn't afford another episode, but younger me only thought of hiding at all costs. Just what could dig out the glass? A slight change in the wind made me notice another issue: this flimsy hospital gown had to go. I had to either steal from a shop or be lucky enough to find my size hanging from a random clothesline. Either option was not appealing. From what I could tell, I had sped off to a residential area, which meant _someone_ had to have something sharp somewhere. Breaking and entering, oh goody.

With the grace of an injured cat, I stuck to the shadows and snuck inside an open window of the nearest home. I wounded up in a messy bedroom. I avoided the temptation of looking myself over in the mirror, The fear wouldn't let me. Instead, I wandered mindlessly through the home in search of tweezers or a knife. Whatever came first. The pain was getting on my nerves. The apartment was thankfully small; it didn't take long to reach the kitchen, and it looked like the knife won. Thankfully, I wasn't too short as a kid and got the knife easily from the counter. This was going to _suck._ I turned on the water, put my arms under it, and got to work, biting my cheek to prevent screaming. The result was sloppy, but considering my circumstances, effective. It still hurt like a bitch.

_**Keep moving.** _

It was that fear again, but it had a point. I've been here too long. I gathered the glass shards in a napkin and rinsed off the knife, putting it back on the counter. I would find a place to dispose of the shards along the way. With that in mind, I bolted back to the bedroom and out the window. I dropped the shards in a random open trash can while parkouring once more. The blood loss made me somewhat sluggish, and even though this body had some amazing stamina, I had to rest. It was the smart thing to do. Maybe, if I was lucky, I could score both a secure place to rest and some clothes.

I landed in another residential district, but this was nicer than the other one. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming; the pain in my arms was growing. I didn't have any medical supplies, so I couldn't prevent inflection. I looked down at my arms and to my amazement; the wounds were healing faster than they should be. What the hell did Orochimaru do to me, besides fuck me up mentality?! I lifted my gaze and looked for another open window. This time, it was difficult. I must have been on the poorer side of town last time.

I had to spend three times as long looking for an open window; it was completely unacceptable! Everything about this house felt weird. I could not tell why. Slipping into the house was easy enough, but I couldn't find what I was looking for. This was obviously a man's room; I could only pray he had a partner with kids. An open door was my saving grace, meaning no squeaky door. The hallway was longer than the last one, but thankfully not too long. I had to shake off the dizziness and the pounding headache I woke up with before I could open the door I stood in front of.

_**Creeeeeeeak** _

I flinched and snapped my head in all directions before squeezing through the sizable gap I made, which unfortunately made another creaking sound. Looking around, the decor screamed woman, but I couldn't tell what age group. No matter, anything would do at this point. It beat wearing this flimsy thing. I opened up the closet once I found it, grinning like an idiot at all the pretty kimono. My new height did not allow me to reach the hangers, despite being taller than average for my age. Carefully, I grabbed a sleeve and tugged on it. It took a few tries before it fell.

"Just what do you think you are doing, girl?!" an older woman snapped.

I froze. I didn't even hear her walk in.

_**I have caught you.** _

Fear gripped my heart; it felt like a snake had coiled itself around it. Eyes wide, I trembled while I turned my gaze to her. The idea of being caught didn't sit right with me, and I had yet to figure out why. The woman must have noticed I was close to pissing myself because she seemed to soften if only a little. She seemed to narrow her eyes while marching over. Instinctively, I dropped the kimono and covered my head with my injured arms while shutting my eyes tightly.

I felt a warmth engulf my arms. It felt wonderful; no, it was better than that. Words could not describe how amazing it felt to me. I opened my eyes and the familiar green glow of medical jutsu made itself known. She continued her work for several minutes silently. I lowered my gaze to the floor, unsure of what to say. I broke into her house, attempted to steal, and she responded by healing me. This world is mass confusion.

"Girl, answer me; what are you doing here?" The tone was stern.

"I'm sorry, ma'am; I don't have any clothes," I mumbled, turning my gaze slightly upward towards her.

I thought I heard her mutter something, but I wasn't paying much attention. I felt her gently guide my hands to my side and look at me intently. I couldn't help but flinch under her potent gaze. She frowned at this and looked at my hospital gown. Another mutter, but this time, she took my hand and guided me out of the room. I whimpered, tugging to get out of her grip, but it was strong for an old woman.

_ **Escape.** _

The fear seemed to grow with every step we took. I had to get out, but mentally flipping my shit made me tired along with the blood loss. She seemed to tighten her grip each time I tugged, which caused me to scream hysterically. Thankfully, no ice this time. The woman released me once we were in the kitchen, gently hushing me like one would a baby.

"I will not hurt you. It's obvious you've been through enough." the tone changed constantly, like a chameleon, but still kept a unique gruffness.

"Let me go… please." my voice sounded weary and weak to my own ears, even fearful.

_ **Run.** _

The fear was overpowering, yet the woman took her time to guide me to a chair before releasing me. My eyes darted in all directions, looking for an exit. There were a few shut windows, and I didn't favor cutting myself again. I could hear water coming from the sink and smell food in the oven. I shook my head fiercely as the woman walked off. No fucking way I am being drugged again. I tried to slow my breathing, but little luck. Several minutes passed before she returned, carrying a kimono that looked to be my size. This was _suspicious._

I raised a brow. "What's the catch?"

The woman smiled. "Such a smart child you are. Why don't you tell me why you escaped the hospital? After that, I'll give this to you. What's your name? I'm Biwako."

"Hotaru."

This old lady wanted to play games? I mentally shook my head. She was a medical ninja, meaning she had training and could defend herself. She also seemed to be no-nonsense. My face must have been extremely expressive because she sat down across from me and patiently waited. The fear was still there, but this lady worked at the hospital and she knew those strangers. She _had_ to. I knew I had to form bonds to gain protection, but that didn't change the fact it was still difficult. Before I knew it, I was trembling and babbling.

"I…. I woke up and all these strangers were in my room! Anytime strangers are near me, they want to kill me!"

"Can you tell me what these strangers looked like?"

"One had blonde hair and made my ice vanish."

"Ah, don't worry about him, Hotaru; he's a fool, but harmless. Tell me about your ice."

This carried on for longer than I wanted. She was stalling, and I knew it. However, kid me didn't care. There was a voice who was listening. A kind voice who was not touching me. She had that kind grandmother vibe to her that made me want to cling to her. I did not feel threatened. My ice was not flaring; the familiar sensation which clung to me was calm; was that my chakra?

"They scared me, and giant ice spikes shot up from the floor when I screamed. I can do a lot with my ice, but when I'm scared, it's hard to control it."

"It's alright, my dear; here, as promised. Now, let's get you back to the hospital and I'll deal with the idiots."

_**Get out.** _

I could feel my heartbeat pounding. I couldn't go back. They were there, even with this woman's protection. I didn't want to hurt her. I eyed the kimono carefully, then glanced down the hallway. This had to be a trap, but I didn't know how. There was no time to be indecisive. Come on, kid, that snake had to teach us something for a moment like this. A lightbulb went off in my mind and the next thing I knew, my hands were making hand seals. Biwako narrowed her eyes and stiffened as the words left my lips.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Creating a thick mist inside a building could not have been one of the brightest ideas I've ever had as it used chakra and thus I made myself a beacon. I felt giddy and a rush of emotion after using the jutsu but now was not the time to dwell on it. Biwako shouted something, but I was too single-minded at the moment to pay any mind. I stood up, snatched the kimono out of her hands, and _hauled ass_ down the hallway and out the bedroom window. This was Konoha; the forest had to be nearby. I looked at the sky; it was getting dark. The safety of the trees would do me some good.

It felt like hours before I reached the forest. I let out a long sigh before allowing myself to collapse to the ground, enjoying the soft grass. I had never known such stamina; my older self had issues just climbing stairs. Here, I'm able to do so much more. What a rush. I glanced at the kimono Biwako gave me and frowned. Something had to be wrong about it for her to give it to me. She just had one of my size lying around when I did not see any child-appropriate things anywhere? I slowly sat up and inspected it thoroughly. Nothing. It was a simple red kimono with a delicate pattern.

I sighed. "At any rate, it's better than what I got on."

I rose to my feet and went behind a tree to change. As for the hospital gown, I had to dispose of it somehow. Fire was out; I didn't know where a water source was; so that left burying it. I let out a silent bark of laughter. Yeah, with what tools? I guess I'm holding onto this for a while longer. Joy. I let out a silent yawn and headed further into the forest. I leaped into the nearest tree and took a deep breath, enjoying the night sounds. Between using my chakra, running everywhere, blood loss… It amazed me I was still conscious. Adrenaline maybe? At any rate, I needed to find a secure place for the night. Like before, I leaped from tree to tree; but this time, I could enjoy it. I could see why this was a preferred method of travel.

The scents of the forest were lovely but stronger. I wish I could bottle this stuff. However, the crickets were louder than I remembered them to be, along with everything else. My headache had finally subsided, thank the heavens. I smacked my dry lips and sniffed the air instinctively. Something smelled nice. I felt like a dog doing this, but this was the world of Naruto, and I sure as fuck was no longer considered normal by my world's standards. I took off after the smell and several minutes later landed in a clearing. I had smelled water. _**What the hell?**_ Carefully, I made my way to the stream and lowered myself into a sitting position. Oh my god, this shit was the _**best.**_ Tap water could not compare to this piece of heaven. I drowned myself with it; who knows how long this body had last had water.

I groaned as my stomach cramped; I drank too much too fast and now it growled like I hadn't eaten in months. I sniffed the air to find food; I smelled smoke, but it was faint. The forest wasn't on fire; it had to be a campfire somewhere. Tracking. _I could track by scent_. I've said this many times by now, but this definitely warrants it: just what the fuck did you do to this body, Orochimaru- _sama_? Just how the _**fuck**_ did Hotaru, now me, survive all this bullshit? My stomach growled again, interrupting my thoughts. Without hesitation, I leaped into the trees and took after the scent. I can't explain the rush of emotions I felt, just that I felt calm. No longer did the fear constrict my heart. I would even say I felt content to track. However, it could also be because I was hungry; I'll have to test this later.

I could hear the fire crackling and see smoke in the distance, but it was closer. I smiled for the first time since waking up in this world, yet that quickly vanished when I could pick up the scent of something I had smelled previously. I didn't pay any mind to it back then, but now it was slapping me in the face. I slowed my pace and kept myself hidden. It was not long before I could see the campfire. No one was there; but that meant nothing. My eyes darted around while I sniffed the air subtly; there was nothing my kid self could see or smell that felt off. The only thing left to do now was to stake this place out.

_**Two hours.** _

_**Two fucking hours**_ _ **at least**_ had passed before I saw human movement and I had no patience left _._ An older gentleman slowly weaved his way through the trees and back to his camp. He hummed a tune I didn't recognize, but what I recognized was his voice. For the record, I've seen both the dub and sub of the series; there are some characters that any fan can recognize with their eyes closed, provided they paid attention. When the older man turned and sat down, it confirmed my hunch: Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. I knew immediately what he was doing because I remembered seeing him doing this in a flashback episode when he was checking on Naruto. Of course, Naruto's dense as a rock and didn't recognize him.

To take the bait or be as stubborn as Inuyasha? My stomach won, unfortunately...

Since he was clearly playing the role of a harmless senior, I suppose I could play too. After all, ninja played many roles in their lives. I still couldn't believe my predicament; but, hopefully, I would have time to think about it after I had food and sleep. Peace under the stars while being warmed by a campfire. That sounded nice. With my mask firmly in place, I leaped down and landed several feet from his clearly. I clung to the trunk, schooling my features into what I hoped to be fear and uncertainty.

He laughed. "You startled me, Little One! You must have seen the smoke from the campfire."

Liar. I remember him being an excellent sensor-type ninja. He knew I was in that tree and could even track me when I came in this direction. Why he made me wait for two hours was anyone's guess. Some decisions he made when he was in office were questionable, but that's a discussion for another time. He waited on my response to this stage play, but improvisation was not my forte. Instead, I cocked my head to the left and blinked.

"It's alright; I will not hurt you."

Kid me had no filter. "Lies."

"Hm?"

"People who say that to me… they hurt me the most." the raw emotion in my tone shocked me.

It clearly caught him off guard as well, because his body language changed, and his face softened. He turned his gaze to a bowl near the fire, took it in his hand, then filled it with soup. I couldn't help but flinch at this. Thanks to Tenzo's fuckery, I had a feeling it would be difficult for me to eat anyone else's food but my own for a long time. I watched him as he rose from his place, bowl in hand, and put it by a tree that was close to the fire. I always liked this about him; he was all about giving people a choice, even if they didn't deserve that gift.

"What is it?" I talked more than I thought I would.

"Beef stew made with local ingredients." he had a smile in his tone.

"It's not…. drugged, is it?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"It's how I got here." I couldn't help the harshness in my voice.

He said nothing about it, merely returned to his seat, and waited for my stomach to win the internal struggle. I took a few steps forward, away from the tree, eyeing him for a moment before turning my gaze to the bowl. I had no choice. I couldn't meta everything. A loud yawn escaped my mouth while I started my walk towards the camp while clinging to the hospital gown. Grandpa had won this one, but I was going to enjoy getting him back one day… even if he didn't understand why. The moment I picked up the bowl, he smiled and gestured for me to join him. With a tired sigh, I knew what role to play now.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

He chuckled in reply, handing me a spoon. We ate in silence. The forest sounds were like a lullaby, but I did not want to fall asleep. Bloody kid body…. Then again, after everything that happened, I will not complain. Instead, I closed my eyes and listened to the forest. In my old life, I could not enjoy this and I wanted to enjoy this while it lasted. Surely I had hit my head harshly, and this was all some coma-induced dream.

"You look like you had a long day, Little One. If you need to rest, I will stay with you."

Sarutobi's voice caused me to jump and look at him. _I_ knew he meant it. He was just that sort. However, as Hotaru… I tilted my head as if to consider it. I couldn't think of an answer, so I got another bowl of soup instead. He was an amazing cook. I wish I had a grandpa like him, minus the questionable choices. Emotions built up within me and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Kid me needed to cry, so I did. Sarutobi observed for several minutes before he comforted me. He gently took me in his arms and held me close, rubbing my hair as if he was hugging his own granddaughter. Like Biwako, I didn't feel threatened, but I stiffened for a bit before relaxing. It was as if Hotaru, now me, hadn't experienced kindness without strings attached in a very long time.

"You've been through much, that is easy to see. Sleep, I will stay with you," he whispered.

Sleep came for me soon after that, and I never felt more at peace.

Sarutobi waited a while before placing Hotaru on the ground and covered her with the hospital gown. He tended the fire for a time before looking at the stars. Hotaru's cries jerked him out of his thoughts as she tossed in her sleep, trembling from an unknown source. He hummed a tune and rubbed her back, smiling as he watched her settle down. The smile grew as he turned his attention to a nearby tree.

"Minato."

"She exhausted herself today," Minato whispered, smiling as he walked towards Sarutobi.

"She has, but she is strong and will be fine with sleep."

"So much strength in one so young…" Minato mumbled while taking a seat across from the pair, grabbing a bowl of soup for himself, "do you think she'll adjust well here?"

"That will depend on her, Minato. The physical injuries will heal in time; however, the mental ones…. Those will require help. Orochimaru had her for some time; who knows what he has instilled in her."

"She has immense chakra; she could become a powerful ninja in time." Minato complimented, smiling down at the slumbering child.

"I'm willing to bet that's all she knows, Minato; slowly, we can show her there is more to life than fighting."

The two fell into silence, enjoying their soup while listening to the sounds of the forest. Both of them chuckled quietly as they watched Hotaru move closer to Sarutobi in her sleep. They were content to watch the girl for some time, amazed at her tenacity. After a while, the ANBU from earlier appeared in front of the campfire, kneeling with their heads bowed. The two men turned their gaze towards them.

"Report," Minato said softly.

"She appears to have some training in suppressing her chakra. We had a rough time tracking her, and if not for her injuries and her mental state, we might not have been able to shadow her." said the first.

"They trained her well, and she displayed much restraint; she was careful not to use ninjutsu unless she had to, and even then, she only used evasive tactics. Because of this, we believe she is not a threat." the second added. "Just a traumatized child that needs guidance."

"Thank you. You're dismissed, Bear." Minato said to the first who promptly vanished. "Tiger, please take the child back to the hospital for us."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Tiger replied softly.

He rose from his place and walked over to the child, kneeling to gently place her in his arms. Hotaru groaned and stiffened in her sleep. Sarutobi hummed as before, relaxing her. Everyone released a breath they didn't know they held. With a nod to both Minato and Sarutobi, he vanished with the precious cargo.


	4. Mama Bear

_**Author's note:** _This was not an easy chapter to write, and I finished it in two days, which is a record for me. I'm officially a review whore and live off them. Feed me. Don't let me starve. xD Jokes aside, thank you for supporting my work by reading and fave/following.

* * *

"Over my dead body!" someone growled.

"Bi -" a male's voice.

"The answer is _**no**_!" their voice sounded like a squawking, broody hen.

You know the sense of irritation you feel when you wake up to people having a verbal match? That's currently my life. I could smell the hospital scents; someone must have carried me back. Immediately, my previously peaceful mood vanished. We've spent too much time around medical devices during our lifetimes, thank you very much. I groaned as I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. I could feel everyone's attention on me while I opened my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the same crowd from yesterday, plus a few fresh faces.

"You're awake, dear; how do you feel?"

"Bi...wako-san?" my voice sounded exhausted.

"That's right, dear." She confirmed while taking her place beside my bed.

A mental bomb went off in my head and I shot out of bed like a rocket, causing everyone to jump. My brain shook off the sleep while my eyes darted around the room. This action alone made me wanna take a nap, but the need to flee prevented that. Two ANBU by the door, two more by a window; they weren't taking any chances. A tall man walked towards me, to which I responded by instinctively shifting into a stance. I heard Biwako mutter something as she stomped over and shoved me behind her. Sarutobi and the blonde guy joined the tall man, their eyes gentle but apprehensive. Biwako was a hurricane in her own right.

"Love -" Sarutobi started.

"Do not love me, Hiruzen!" Biwako hissed.

"Grandpa is your husband?" I asked dumbly.

She laughed. "Grandpa, huh? Yes, I'm his wife; I'm not happy with him right now." that fake sugary-sweet tone made me flinch.

"We need to know what she knows about Orochimaru!" the tall man growled to which I reached out and clung to Biwako, trembling.

"If you lay a hand on this child's head, Morino- _kun_ , I'll put you across my lap like I used to when you were a boy and give your ass a nice tan. You aren't so big in the britches I can't give you a few wallops." She hissed.

Ibiki flinched, lost for words, but remained. Biwako was in full mother hen mode; it was glorious to watch. I guess being a child had some perks. I watched as Sarutobi tried to come closer, only for Biwako to glare at him. If looks could kill… Minato looked completely unsure of what to do and broke away from the group, taking up a spot near the window. Smart move, I would have done the same if I wasn't in the middle of it.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to find out about his whereabouts, dear." Sarutobi tried to reason. Why did I feel sick hearing this?

"Have you lost your mind, Hiruzen?! This girl is a traumatized child! Don't make things worse for her by handing her over to Ibiki." she snapped before she turned to face the blonde one. "And you, Minato, I expected better from you!"

Why did Minato sound so familiar, along with Ibiki? Why was I so drained? I looked around the room and tried to remember these faces. Tenzo, Minato, Ibiki, both Sarutobi, ANBU… Kakashi wasn't here, which was strange. But then I remembered at one point, he went through a depressed state and socialized little. There was someone I didn't recognize offhand in the room, but that emotionless face and purple eyes were a dead giveaway. A Hyuuga. Why was one of them here?

"Sarutobi-sama, you were not there when she tried to impale us with ice spikes!" Ibiki sounded so done.

"If you do not shut your mouth, I will gut you myself! She was _**and still is surrounded**_ by frightening, idiotic men. How do you expect her to act?" Biwako retorted. Damn, what a clap back.

"Biwako-san, I-I can't feel it!"

She turned her attention to me. "Can't feel what? Tell me."

I realized why the Hyuuga was here. I could feel the panic building, but I couldn't feel the usual accompanying chakra and kid me flipped out.

"I can't feel my chakra; I'm scared!" That was an understatement; I was close to hysterics.

"Traumatized _and_ defenseless! What the hell were you all thinking?!"

I thought I saw a flicker of sympathy wash over the stoic Hyuuga's face, but I could've been wrong. The entire room's vibe had shifted after I shouted that. Biwako turned and held me close, muttering reassurances while Sarutobi watched me softly. I couldn't tell what the ANBU thought, but Minato looked like he wanted nothing more than to hug me. Ibiki didn't change at all. No surprise there. Tenzo looked too stunned to speak. My head jerked towards the door as the Hyuuga, of all people, walked over to us and watched me intently.

"Lady Biwako, perhaps a compromise would be suitable for the child."

"I have a name, _Sir_." Why am I snapping at someone who could Gentle Fist me into the ICU or worse, the morgue?!

He indulged me. "What is it, girl?"

I detangled myself from Biwako and took a step back, turning my gaze towards him. "Hotaru. Give it back!"

Even with my fears, I knew I had to do this. I didn't know if this would earn me points with anyone, but I didn't care; it just felt right. I could feel everyone watching me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Biwako smirking while Sarutobi seemed proud I had a spine. Minato was behind me, so I couldn't gage him. The Hyuuga seemed impressed I could figure out just what was going on, but he didn't comment on it. Tenzo, still silent as a tree, watched as if he were gathering intel. That man's confusing.

"Ibiki is not the only one we can turn to for this information. I suggest Inoichi. Hotaru requires a soft approach; Ibiki is too rough." He turned his attention to me. "If you do everything you're told, the Hokage will let me unblock your chakra."

"Inoichi has always been good with kids." Minato agreed with a smile in his voice. "Ibiki, dismissed."

If I did as I was told? They did not know how often I had heard that. I walked as Ibiki marched off; it looked as if he was pouting. I allowed myself to be herded back into bed by Biwako while I eyed Hiruzen with a pointed look. I loved his character, but this? It hurt. It was another poor decision on his part; I nearly got thrown to the wolves, and I was going to let him know it.

"Grandpa, who is Ibiki?"

"A man who enjoys his job too much, Hotaru; do not go near him." Biwako supplied, her tone leaving no room for questions about Ibiki.

"Why were you going to give me to that scary man?"

"An answer I'd like as well." Biwako agreed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Minato make a silent gesture. The result was everyone but both Sarutobi and himself leaving the room. I felt better with a smaller crowd. I turned my attention back to Hiruzen, glaring at him. I heard Minato approach me from behind. Instinct compelled me to strike him, only for him to block with ease. I shifted my gaze to him, frowning; why the fuck did his face look so damn familiar?! It was on the tip of my mind.

"You've got a good punch; I'm sorry for startling you. I'm Minato, the Fourth Hokage," he said while walking around my bed to join the Sarutobi couple.

Oh, my fucking God! Naruto's dad! I had so many questions about this. If he was alive, then so many things had not happened yet. I had to get out of here, to look around and figure out where in the timeline I was. I could feel an oncoming headache; this was too much for my young mind.

I nodded to him but continued to round on Hiruzen. "You hurt me, after you said you wouldn't, _Hiruzen-san._ "

A normal child wouldn't speak like this, but I was not normal; I was someone who had been through so much shit. I was happy when I watched him flinch and frown, his eyes filled with regret and sadness. Biwako frowned at my bitter tone, but in her eyes, I could see she understood my point and remained silent. I waited several minutes, hoping to hear a reply, but nothing. So I continued.

"Why is everyone angry at Orochimaru-sama?"

The reasons would fill a few dozen books, but that wasn't the point of asking this. I wanted to see how they'd dance around a child asking about the psychotic asshole, especially if said child seemed to respect him. The kid's been with him for ages, according to my fresh memories; there's bound to be some weird attachment even if he pushed her, now me, to the brink kami knows how many times. The adults shared a look, silently communicating something I could not read. I turned to face Minato, hoping my baby face would benefit me.

"Hokage-sama?" I pressed.

Minato's loud sigh broke the silence. "He's done a lot of bad things."

So it's like that, huh? I had a retort, but who knew having your chakra suppressed made you so drained. I had full intention of continuing this once I had access to my abilities.

"Let's talk about something else, ok Hotaru? The sooner we finish your medical exams, the sooner we can get this nonsense over with." Biwako said, eyeing her husband with a death glare.

Sure, change the fucking topic. I hope Biwako chews her husband out completely.

"Orochimaru-sama never let me get sick." I protested.

It was the truth, as far as I could recall. This body was no use to him if I was ill. Kabuto and he took too much glee in playing mad scientist. I let out a yawn, hating how having my chakra more or less disabled made me feel like I needed to hibernate through winter. Biwako gently placed a hand on my hair, smoothing it out as she spoke.

"I'm sure he took good care of you." she began, but even I could hear she was struggling to choke out some words. "However, since we do not have his records, we have to make our own. Understand?"

It was logical, and I did not have the energy to keep protesting. I stretched out, somewhat like a cat, just now paying attention to my long hair falling on my shoulder. I couldn't wait until I could see my new self in a mirror.

"Nap first?"

She smiled. "Of course. Sleep well, Hotaru. You two idiots, _**get out**_."


End file.
